warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Orc
}} Longbeard.]] The Black Orcs are amongst the biggest, meanest, strongest, and most brutal of all the Greenskin races. Named after their darker shade of green, their thick black-coloured armour and their horrendously foul odour, the Black Orcs consider themselves the ultimate Greenskin warrior. These beasts are grim and singularly-focused on war, an occupation that they take far more seriously than even others of their own kind. Equipped with some of the best weapons and armour in the tribe, these fierce fighters provide their race with a much more reliable source of elite, powerful fighters. Since they are the best fighters, the Black Orcs receive the lion's share of the loot after battle. Being militaristic and spartan in nature, Black Orcs would find anyway to either improve on their combat skills or to appear bigger or meaner as they possibly can. Due to this air of superiority, most Black Orcs usually band together in their own mobs or warbands that are usually totally independent from the rest of the army. Overview }} The origins of the Black Orc is still highly debated, but the most widely-known story is that of the Chaos Dwarfs and their ill-attempt to create a new breed of Orcs the likes of which this World had never seen before. During that forgotten age, the Chaos Dwarfs grew wary of the constant animosity and infighting of their Greenskin slaves, and so sought a solution that will make them much more obedient towards their tyrannical masters. With the aid of dark magic and the selection of the largest and strongest of their Greenskin slaves, they magically bred the first Black Orc into existence. If this story were true, then their experiment turned into a complete catastrophe, for their ill-fated attempt to create a more disciplined and highly coordinated Greenskin slave-force only made them the perfect leaders for their brethren to rise up and topple their sadistic rule. The magical abilities of the Dwarf Sorcerers could never erase the strong sense of independence that all Orcs possess, and when the Greenskins rose up in rebellion, the great uprising that followed almost lead to the complete destruction of their entire empire, making it as far as the doors to the Temple of Hashut, the very dark heart of the Chaos Dwarf Empire. However, in their hour of triumph, only the timely betrayal of their Hobgoblin allies spared the Dwarfs from their complete and total annihilation. Although many of the slaves were put to the sword or dragged back into the slave-pits, the Black Orcs were able to escape and have since been accepted into normal Greenskin society. Ever since then, the Black Orcs pride themselves on being the best fighters in their tribe, and in their case the whole Greenskin race. Only the strongest of the Greenskins, such as the Big 'Uns or an Orc Warboss can ever hope to match the skill and strength of a typical Black Orc in combat. The pride these brutes have is due in part to the nature of Greenskin animosity. The Black Orcs are highly disciplined and martial in their behaviour, and as such they would often look down upon their brethren's ceaseless squabbling, believing that they should use all that energy in fighting the enemies of the Greenskin race rather then be used to fight each other. The Black Orcs opinion of the Goblins is considerably far worse, thinking them as nothing more than a nuisance that is unfit to even carry their spare equipment, much less fight in open battle. Warfare In battle, the Black Orcs act as the ultimate elite infantry whose duty is to fight and endure the thickest of enemy fighting. In addition to wearing immensely huge armour, Black Orcs usually have the best weapons around, often hefting multiple choppas of various sizes. They have even been known to clean and repair their gear after battle or begin their occasional military drills that would help them prepare for the next conflict. Such unnatural activities often leads to constant discrimination by their Greenskin brethren. Most Greenskins can never comprehend the Black Orcs killjoy behaviour, preferring instead to whoop and revel in jubilant victory celebrations, such as Skull-Stacking contests or seeking out every opportunity to engage in a brawl or pit-fight. Such misunderstandings has only led the Black Orcs to further distance themselves from their dull-witted cousins, but when battle looms over the horizon, you can always be sure that the Black Orcs would always be the ones in the thickest of the fighting. Infamous Black Orcs *'Grimgor Ironhide' - The mightiest Black Orc in existence. *'Morglum Necksnapper' - The leader of the Dark Lands' Necknsnapper Tribe. *'Bax Deadtoof' - A renowned member of the Bloody Sun Boyz. *'Da Immortulz' - The fearsome bodyguards of Grimgor Ironhide. *'Krimson Killerz' - A band of Black Orcs who are "Armed to da teef." Gallery wh_main_grn_black_orc.png|Portrait of a Black Orc johann-tan-johannt-grn-blk-orc-01.jpg|Total War: Warhammer johann-tan-johannt-grn-blk-orc-2.jpg|Total War: Warhammer Miniatures Black Orcs (1).jpg|7th Edition. Black Orcs (2).jpg|7th Edition. Black Orcs (3).jpg|7th Edition. (Command Group) Black Orcs (4).jpg|7th Edition. (Unit) Metal Black Orcs Regiment.gif|6th Edition. (with Two Hand Weapons) Metal Black Orcs With Great Weapons.gif|6th Edition. (with Great Weapons) Black Orcs with Great Weapons 6th Ed.gif|6th Edition. (with Great Weapons) Black Orcs Drummer & Banner Bearer 6th Ed.gif|6th Edition (Drummer & Standard Bearer) Black Orc Bigboss (2).jpg|8th Edition. (Black Orc Big Boss) Black Orc Bigboss (1).jpg|8th Edition. (Black Orc Big Boss) Classic Black Orc Big Boss.gif|4th Edition. (Black Orc Big Boss) Black Orcs 4th Ed (2).jpg|4th Edition. Black Orcs 4th Ed (1).jpg|4th Edition. (with Two Hand Weapons) Black Orcs 3rd Ed (Marauder Miniatures).jpg|3rd Edition. (Giant Black Orcs - Marauder Miniatures) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 10 ** : pg. 26 ** : pg. 39 * : Old World Bestiary (Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 19 * : Total War: Warhammer es:Orcos Negros Category:Chaos Dwarf Military Category:Greenskin Military Category:Greenskin Races Category:Orcs Category:Black Orcs Category:B Category:O